


Comfort

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Late Night Run AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, How can they not? He's a pretty nerd, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Mentions of the last one-shot, Multi, Neck Kissing, Remus and Deceit like to kiss Logan alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: After getting tricked into showing up for Thomas, Logan returns to Deceit and Remus for a little rest and relaxation.And also to demolish his room, and start from scratch completely leaving the others behind.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Late Night Run AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631947
Comments: 25
Kudos: 438





	Comfort

“What about this color?” Remus asked passing Deceit the color card he had summoned from the top of his head, right after he had just shoved a handful of cracker jacks into his mouth. “It’s pretty neat yeah?” He said, making crumbs cascade onto the counter where he was standing, knowing that the entire time it was slowly pissing Deceit off to keep wiping up his messes or just to vanish them even though they both knew that he could do it with little to no issue.

It was no different than how they usually acted with one another, with the only difference being… Remus was eating his weight in cracker jacks out of sheer nervousness that he refused to openly admit to. All because Logan had gotten called away to help Thomas with whatever issue he was having, they both refused to admit it, but… neither of them had taken their gaze off of the door leading to the lights. Just in case Logan decided to come back that way instead of just rising up, they had been standing in the kitchen for a good hour. They didn’t know what to do, everything they could have done… including the things that they usually did before Logan had come into their arms seemed… not good enough. As it took them just out of eyesight with that door. 

Nevertheless, that certainly didn’t stop Deceit from flicking the color card away. “That’s the color of your room dearest, and you only got it that shade because you’ve got years of junk layering it and have refused to wash it since.” He smirked at Remus’ pout, their nervousness and worry only being kept down by the light banter, and borderline flirting that they were doing. “You know that Logan wouldn’t like that shade, he’s more into blue and you know it.” He crooned as he leaned forward, flicking a piece of dried caramel off the corner of Remus’ mouth. 

Without even thinking about it, the creative side in question seized Deceit’s hand licking at one of the patches of scales on his exposed wrist. Just to openly laugh mirthfully at the full-body shudder that Deceit gave at the feeling of his slimy tongue against his clean skin. 

“Well,” He purred against those fingers, as regardless of his disgusting transgressions, Deceit rubbed his cheek in the exact way that he knew would make Remus roll over for him like an overzealous dog. “Neither of you seemed to be complaining last night when I had you pinned against it with Logan watching as I-” 

What happened next almost the both of have a heart attack and faint all in one go. As completely out of nowhere, two arms curled around Deceit’s middle and a face pressed itself flush against the back of the dishonest side’s neck breathing heavily and deeply. All while the fingers idly played with the buttons on Deceit’s top, as if that alone would distract from both Deceit and Remus’ galloping hearts that felt as if they had just run a marathon and then jogged an extra fifteen miles at the sheer suddenness of what had happened. 

In all honesty, though, Deceit had forced himself to chomp down on his tongue just so that he hadn’t screamed when he had felt the arms circling him.

“Logan?” Deceit worriedly asked concern stampeding through his veins as instead of answering, Logan merely tightened his grip around the dishonest side, nestling his face even more against the back of his neck. “What happened dearest?” If he could have, Deceit would have turned around to envelop Logan with his arms, wrap all six of them around Logan and only let him go when it was Remus’ turn to cuddle their nerd. He had no idea about what had happened, although judging just from how Logan was acting… it couldn’t have been good. 

A sigh rippled through the logical side, and without even thinking he slumped against Deceit as Remus’ fingers curled through his hair. Running from the tip of his scalp down to the back of his neck. 

Closing his eyes at the gentle pressure of Remus’ fingers, he could almost forget everything that had happened today. How Patton had almost trash-talked his lovers, and how certain he was that Deceit and Remus were toxic for him. How despite everything he had said, Virgil hadn’t been able to stop the others from intervening in his new life. How they had tricked him into showing up, just so that they could make his about ‘how much they missed him’. And… How the look of regret on Thomas’ face really hadn’t made him feel any better, despite being happy right where he was. 

He wanted to forget it all, even if the day hadn’t been a complete and total failure. 

Remus shifted behind him, and those fingers that had been massaging his scalp slowly moved to rub up and down his back. “Logan?” The creative side asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft in this moment of weakness for all of them. “What happened today? What… what did they do? Did they hurt you?”And finally, much more softly… “Talk to us Lo, we’re here…”

Just the sheer weight of both Remus’ and Deceit’s words combined made Logan want to crumble into a weak pile of mushy emotions and feelings, and it was a weight he most certainly did not want to give into right now. Just the idea of openly admitting that he was feeling hurt, that he was feeling sad, or just feeling, in general, made him want to instinctively pull away from it all. To just sink into the numbness that he was so used to being in before, he wanted that again… just to have words both kind and hurtful alike to just roll off of him again. Except… that couldn’t happen if Deceit and Remus were worrying about him. 

Peeking over Deceit’s shoulder, Logan eyed the color cards that the two dark sides had been looking at before he had shown up. 

“You’ve been looking at color cards without me?” It was a poor and shitty attempt to change the subject away from what he was currently feeling, so poor in fact… that he could practically feel the irritation rolling off of Deceit and Remus in waves. That and their eyerolls, as he tried to avoid the subject of emotions in general. It had never been his strong suit, and now… in the presence of the two people who knew his weakest spots…

He couldn’t help but to feel completely helpless against them. 

A rough growl bubbled in Remus’ chest, so loud that Logan could feel the vibrations of his chest against his back. “Logan,” The creative side began, as his fingers curled back up towards the nape of his neck, his brushing over the logical side’s pulse point and the dark muted purple of the hickey that either Remus or Deceit had left the previous night. “Don’t... “ He softly warned, not necessarily as a threat to Logan… but as a desperate plea for the other side to just stop trying to run…

For Logan to stop running from them. 

Just the feeling of Remus’ gentle fingers against those love spots on his neck made Logan weak, like a dish of butter that had been left out too long and had grown soft from the warmth. His hands trembled where he held Deceit, and his lips which had previously formed a smirk to hide it all away, not trembled as the well of emotions threatened to be his undoing. He couldn’t fight them, not in the same way that he had always fought the others.

Not them. 

Never them.

“It was a trick,” Logan mumbled into Deceit’s neck.

Just for Remus to blink back at him, clearly bewildered and more than a little confused about just what Logan meant by what he had just said to them. 

“A trick,” The creative side parroted back, sharing a concerned look with Deceit as Logan finally let the dishonest side go, just to nonchalantly play with the color cards that he and Deceit had been bickering over before Logan had come back. “A trick? What kind of trick? Like when you saw off someone’s leg and put it back? Making someone disappear? What kind of trick did they pull on you?” Remus asked, with each second that Logan didn’t answer getting more and more peeved at the side that had once dared to call Logan a part of their family. “What did they do Logan?” He could feel his blood starting to boil, and his teeth to sink the sharp spikes of his morning star right into someone’s flesh or skull.

He wasn’t all that picky, to be honest. So long as someone’s blood spilled this fine fine day.

An irritated huff left Logan, “They asked Thomas to call for me, so that I’d think that he needed me for something. But he didn’t, he didn’t need me…” Logan tried to hide it, but the sniffle that came through got to them anyways, as the logical side’s eyes shiny with tears yet to be shed glared down at the counter. “I went for nothing, I got ready for nothing, and I… I fucking cared for nothing.” He growled, unable to stop the whimper that was crawling up in his throat. “It was all for nothing…” 

In that moment alone, as Remus felt a dark pit of something grow in his belly… he had never before felt hate like he did now. 

His lips curled in a dissatisfied snarl that left him wanting to snap at anything he could, if only just to shed their blood and make them feel even the tiniest sliver of the hurt that Logan was. He wanted to pound their head into the concrete floor, until their wails of pain became nothing more than the sound of gurgling as they choked on their own blood. He wanted them to drown in their pain, until it was the only thing that they could see and feel. He wanted them to scream, until their voice box blooded and broken wouldn’t even allow them to make so much as a croaking noise. He wanted… he wanted…

He wanted them to stop. 

In an instant Deceit shot him a dead serious look, a look that told him he would be staying right there. And precisely NOT carving his way through the light sides until his blood lust was satiated, just so that he could bring Logan back all of their hearts on a stick no matter how much he wanted to. A part of him wanted to growl at Deceit, to bare his teeth and go anyways just to show the other side that he could do exactly that. However, the pointed look and Deceit’s arms already curling around Logan’s back stopped him dead in tracks. 

He wouldn’t be going anywhere today, for any reason. 

“Logan,” He began, his leg jiggling up and down where he stood until he had the logical side’s attention directly on him. “What do you want to do then? We’re here, and we’re not going to leave. So… what would you like to do?” Be it revenge, murder, or just nothing at all… Remus would do it, he’d let Logan carve out his heart and eat it in front of him if that was what the logical side so desired. 

Regardless if it broke him in the process. 

He’d let even give him the knife to do it with. 

Wiping his hands over his eyes though, Logan sighed one of those deep bone-weary sighs that made Remus want to whine again. “I just… I want to forget about it all.” He grumbled, sounding thoroughly done with all of the others. “I want to fix up my room, and just relax for once without having them bother me. I want to have a peaceful day with my two lovers, and forget the idiots who don’t have anything better to do.” Logan finally said, finally lifting his eyes up from the counter so that he could look at his partners. 

That was easy enough, Remus decided as he nodded. 

The tiny smile on Logan’s face said it all, and he’d fight to keep that smile there. 

“So…” Deceit trailed off, “Do you know what you want to do with your room?” 

Without even the slightest hint of hesitation, Logan nodded as an almost sly smirk curled onto his lips. It was the kind of smirk that made Deceit’s toes and fingertips tingle, and made Remus all too eager to sink his teeth into Logan’s shoulder again. 

“Yes, I know exactly where to start.” Logan began and with one wave of his hand every little thing was gone, “From the ground up!” 

Every book was gone, every shelf, every scrap of paper, and even the floors and walls so that the only thing that was in the space that used to be Logan’s room… was a blank white space. And while Logan was still grinning that proud little smile, Deceit shot a look at Remus seeing his own concern mirrored there. They had both sort of expected that Logan would want to change a few things around, perhaps a new color for his walls, or just some different posters and books. Not… taking every little thing away and starting anew like this, it was a little surprising to say the least. 

Not that they were complaining, this just meant that… Logan was taking to being a dark side a whole lot faster than either of them had thought that he would be. 

However, he couldn’t help but to start a little as soon as Logan’s hands slipped into both of theirs, “Now,” the logical side began giving them both a squeeze as genuine warmth filled his voice as he gazed at them with far more affection than either of them ever really deserved. “What do you two suggest? I’m personally partial to my old blue, but with a little bit of a twist. What do you think?” 

There was a beat of silence, and then… 

“You want our help?” Deceit couldn’t help the surprise that colored his tone, he honestly just couldn’t. Even Virgil hadn’t wanted their help when he had first formed, he had been determined to do it by himself and not listen to a single bit of advice that came from them, regardless if it was actually good advice. 

Logan though, Logan simply blinked back at the dishonest side’s confusion and surprise as if Deceit’s outburst was the most confusing thing he had seen all day.

“Of course,” Logan gently murmured, as his thumb ran over the other’s exposed knuckles and the patches of scales that dotted his hand. “I want you two to be comfortable in my room should you two ever decide to sleep here, and I value your opinion on what would look good and what wouldn’t. So yes Dee… I would very much like your help.” The soft look that came from the logical side was almost enough to make Deceit’s knees quake. “So I am asking… will the both of you help me with my room?” 

“Yes!” Remus blurted out without even giving Deceit anytime to make the red scarlet that had dusted itself over his cheeks, time enough to fade so that half of his face didn’t look like he had gotten a sunburn. “So long as I can decorate the bathroom!” Just from the grin on Remus’ face, he could very well tell that whatever he had in mind… it would either be needlessly crude, or just downright disgusting. 

But even so… 

“It must be hygienic,” Logan interrupted as if waiting a second too long would make Remus’ ideas come to life right before his very eyes, letting go of their hands, Logan squished Remus’ cheeks together before leaning in so that Remus had nowhere to look but his eyes. “Hygienic Remus, by  **my** standards okay? You can do whatever else, but it must be a clean and functioning bathroom, okay. At least that.” He said, giving Remus’ cheeks one last squeeze together before finally letting them go, although… if the creative side’s flustered look was anything to go by…

He wouldn’t have minded if Logan had done it again. 

Without even a moment of hesitation, Remus’ arms locked around Logan’s waist sending the logical side crashing into his chest. Burying his nose into the other side’s neck Remus inhaled deeply, breathing in all of the scents that served to perfectly make up his dear logical side. He could have stood there for hours taking in that smell. That comforting smell aroma of freshly cut grass, of ink, of the rosy shampoo that Logan had been borrowing from Deceit, and just… everything that made Remus weak in the knees for their resident smart ass. Then without so much as a moment’s notice, Remus’ hands slipped down, easily grasping ahold of Logan’s ass giving it a firm squeeze. 

“I like it when you talk serious to me,” He mouthed into Logan’s neck, thoroughly enjoying the pink hue that had taken over the tips of Logan’s ears. “But you can trust me, Dame, I’ll make everything… just right.” And with one last squeeze, he all too easily slips past Logan making his way to what used to be the bathroom of Logan’s room. 

But not before, giving Deceit a similar gesture of his love, delighting in the startled squeak of a noise that leaves his other lover’s mouth. 

“So then,” Logan says as he clears his throat, obviously trying to get the remains of the blush to vacate his face. “Why don’t we start with the floor?” 

It feels like hours later when his room is finally done. 

The carpeted floors that he used to have are nowhere to be seen, instead, it was a nice dark cherry wood is what he and Deceit decided on. Even the ceiling is different, reflecting the starry night sky that was on Logan’s face, so that he could fall asleep to it every night without having to go to the imagination for such a sight. His walls though had retained a slightly darker version of the blue that they had once been painted as before, the pictures that had hung on them before nowhere to be seen. Even the shelves that had once been full of books feel a little barren to him now with only Roman’s Christmas gift on it, although Logan was certain that over time he’ll fill them up well enough with memories and books the more years that he spends with Remus and Deceit. The layout of his room is largely the same, only this time with his new massive bed pushed against the wall. Remus could never stand to have his back facing the open when he slept, so it was no trouble to Logan to help him fix that particular problem. 

His room feels bigger now, like there was way too much space for just one side to be now that it was less cluttered with all of the things that Patton and the others had given him. It felt… almost intimidating to fill, but it was his to fill.

Nobody else’s.

Logan jolts a little as Deceit’s hand slips into his, “It looks great dearest,” The other side tells him, his honesty on full display for Logan. This time it’s Deceit’s thumb that runs over Logan’s knuckles as if comforting the logical side in the choices that had led him to this moment, “You did this Logan, all of this. You made it.” 

He had though, hadn’t he? 

Even with Deceit and Remus’ help, he had picked out his own style, his new form, and even his bedroom so that it suited him more than his old ways had. It didn’t matter if he had needed help, or if it had felt impossible at the very start of things, what mattered was that he had actually done it. He had put everything that had been holding him back before… truly behind him, so that he could focus on only the positives in his life now, and focusing on trying to get better. He  **had** done it, no matter how difficult it had been to start. 

He had done it. 

Glancing over to Deceit, Logan felt something warm worming its way into his chest. And without even thinking, he tugged the other side close, wrapping his arms around him so that he could kiss the top of Deceit’s head. 

“Thank you,” He honestly told the other, no amount of running from his feelings could hide this from Deceit or himself, “Thank you so so much, Dee, you don’t even know-” Cutting himself off, Logan leaned down again, pressing their lips tight against one another until he felt the dishonest side go lax against him. “Thank you, for caring… and thank you for loving me the way that you do.” He whispered, giving the other side only a moment to breathe before their lips met again, Deceit’s fingers practically clawing at his back in an effort to keep their kiss going and keep his warmth with him. 

Logan didn’t need to be told twice though, as he backed the other side towards the bed, trailing his harsh rough kisses down the dishonest side’s neck sucking his own mark there. It was big and obvious for anyone who happened to even glance at Deceit, even with his raised collar it wouldn’t be enough to hide it. Not that either of them were complaining about that, they all delighted in putting their own marks on each other as if to say. ‘I am here… I am here for you and I will always be here for you even after this mark fades away.’ He had never been much of a romantic, but with these two…

He was starting to become one, and maybe that wasn’t so bad.

Looking down at Deceit, at his flushed cheeks and flustered expression… he definitely could get used to being a romantic... 

“I finished the bathroom!” Remus declared triumphantly as he slammed open the bathroom door as if he had just gotten done wrestling with a lion. A green lion if the state of his person was anything to go by. “I demand payment,” He grinned, the green flecks and splatters of paint completely covering the side of his face, as if he had decided to take a nap in the paint bucket instead of actually doing his work. His eyes zeroed in on the new bed, a new kind of energy taking him over. “And to be the first one on the bed, but first payment.” He wiggled, that restless energy finally coming to a stop in front of Logan as he leaned down for the logical side clearly expecting a kiss for his valiant efforts. 

The fondness that swept through Logan at the sight of the paint-splattered creative side almost took his breath away. Just looking at him and into his playfully glinting maroon eyes, Logan could only feel the warmth of what could only be described as love. 

However, knowing Remus.. 

Logan leaned up as if he were about to meet those green painted lips of his. “You’ll get your reward my love,” He whispered, grinning to himself as he saw just how eager Remus really was for his kiss, and just how much Remus was really holding himself back from just stealing a kiss from Logan. “When I see what on earth you’ve done to my bathroom.” 

The whine that left Remus’ lips was almost laughable.

But regardless of any pouting he could do, Remus crossed his arms as he led Logan back to where he had just trekked paint from. Although, if the impossibly proud look in his eyes had anything to say about it, then it couldn’t be too bad, what he had done. Right? 

Right? 

“Did you replace my towel rack with dildos?!” Logan exclaimed, given that it was the first thing that he noticed the very moment that he stepped into the new bathroom. Just the sheer oddity of it, had almost reached out and slapped him across the face. “Why?” He wasn’t angry but he also couldn’t help but to almost demand an answer, as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, confusion perplexing him more than anything. 

Remus practically skipped over to the offending items, tapping them so that they wiggled in a very not good manner that made Logan want to avert his eyes forever. “Just in case you got lonely without us!” The creative side gleefully stated, clearly a little more than ecstatic about Logan’s reactions to his creative pursuits in his bathroom. He definitely looked proud, with his fingers eagerly jittered and his body continued to wiggle happily. 

Logan got the feeling that this was the first time in a very… very long time that anyone had ever let Remus do anything creatively in something that wasn’t his own room. 

But even so… Logan couldn’t help but to sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Remus…” Logan uttered the other side’s name with a sigh he so desperately tried to keep from being exhaustion, for fear of actually hurting Remus’ feelings on the matter of his ‘creative liberties’. But even so... “I will be able to live a few hours or even a couple of days without being in the same bed as you and Dee. I won’t die.” He tried to explain, hoping more than anything that the pure logic of their situation would resolve itself. 

Remus, however, seemed to deflate a little, his previous energy shriveling to something so small that internally Logan wanted to take it all back. 

Remus let his hands fall flat against his side, “So…” The creative side mumbled, in the kind of voice that made Logan almost squirm. “Do you want me to get rid of them?” 

Looking at them Logan felt divided on the subject at hand, logically… he had no use for them. They were dildos and lord knows he would never use one of them for their intended purposes, no matter how much Remus had joked about the topic. However… Remus had put them there, he had put them there and had been proud of them, proud of the one thing that he had been allowed to do and help in his own way. He really really didn’t want them there in the way that they were now, but… 

“How about this,” Grasping Remus’ green stained hand and cringingly to himself at the mess that stained his fingers, Logan quirked a tiny little smile, the kind of smile that was reserved mainly for Deceit and Remus. “Why don’t you paint them with glow in the dark paint? Or make them into lights, it’ll be an interesting art project and I’ll keep them up.” As Remus’ manic grin started to return, slowly at first he added. “I won’t use them in the way that you’re suggesting Remus, but I can… aesthetically appreciate them. Will that be good?” 

It was good, wasn’t it? Compromising instead of just demanding that he have his way and making someone else feel awful? It was good, he was good… right? 

For just a second there was a moment of silence, in where Remus’ face was completely unreadable for Logan. But not before in less than a second, Remus’ arms had once again found their way around his waist seizing him flush against the other side, although this time instead of just resting there the Duke used his strength to physically lift the logical side. Just to bury his face into the others breast bone, squeezing him so very tight as he spun him around regardless of the paint staining his clothing getting all over Logan in the process. The squeal of glee that left Remus, made Logan pause in the noise of alarm that was about to leave his lips as he caught a glimpse of the truly happy expression all over Remus’ face.

“I’ll give you truly stellar dicks my dear dear Dame, I’ll paint stars all over them and make them glow in the dark for you!” Remus eagerly chattered, the fire in his eyes burning more brightly than ever before, as he practically threw Logan over his shoulder keeping a rather firm grip on both Logan and his legs so that he wouldn’t fall down his back and land on his head. “It’ll be perfect for you,” He proudly declared as he kissed the side of Logan’s stomach, given that it was the only part available to him. All while silently relishing in the shiver that ran through Logan at his touch. “But first...” He purred, making a beeline out of the bathroom and towards the new bed. 

Deceit had already seated himself on it, perfectly in the middle waiting for them a shit-eating grin on his face if there ever was one. 

“But first…” Deceit mimicked, that grin curling even wider.

Logan didn’t fight as Remus threw him onto the massive bed, and he didn’t fight it as Deceit climbed over the pillows and blankets to make his way to Logan’s face. His kisses no more than feathery soft butterfly kisses being peppered all over his face and lips, Logan eagerly kissing back when he could. Just for Remus to join in on the foray, as the creative side caressed Logan’s palms, placing his own gentle kisses on each one of the logical side’s digits before moving to his wrist and up his arm. Logan could only lay there as his two lovers covered him in kisses, his eyes fluttering shut at the sheer gentleness of it all. 

This wasn’t like their first night, where he had woken up with hickies up and down his body. Where they had all lost themselves in the passion of coming together for their first time, this… this was something different. 

“Just relax,” Deceit whispered against his lips, as his fingers threading Logan’s hair as his nails ran against the logical side’s scalp, all while Remus’ hands pushed up Logan’s shirt exposing enough of his soft stomach for the creative side to kiss. This felt different than their usual kisses, this felt almost like… “And just let us love you just as you deserve.” Remus mouthed against his side, only smiling when he felt the tense muscles in Logan’s body, muscles that had been tense ever since he had come back from the lights, finally relax. 

And under their caring and watchful gaze… and lips, Logan finally closed his eyes. 

At peace. 


End file.
